Rogue The Homunculus
by CaseySaiyan
Summary: This story takes place with a new Homunculus being created. Rage. This new Homunculus happens to be a little girl named Rogue who is left alone after using her sisters life force, unwillingly, to save her own life. Now that she's all grown up she has to serve under Fuhrer Bradly's watch as his new secretary.
1. Chapter 1: Rage

Rogue the Homunculus

Due to certain events I really wanted to start this story.

This takes place when a girl named Rogue is faced with the fact that she used her own little sister's life force to heal her wounds. After many years of trying to run away she failed miserably only to be beaten/tortured for her disobedience. We'll be starting the story of when she becomes a Homunculus.

So I hope you all enjoy!

...

Chapter 1: Rage

"Yet another failure." A man's elderly voice emanated through a cracked door. "Such a shame... she showed so much potential! Her alchemic power was truly unique!" A dissatisfied sigh seeped from the man's wrinkled and cracked lips while he wrote down a few sloppy notes on a notepad.

This time a female's voice sneaked its way through the unsealed door. It sounded rather monotone and lacked with emotion. "Well doctor it wasn't a complete waist." The woman sighed while walking up to the cracked glass window that revealed the pale and lifeless body of a child. The little girl had red hair that was filled with dirt, and looked completely matted. She wore a torn and worn out dress that was stained with her wound's blood. Placing her deathly pale hand on the window the Woman spoke once more. "At least her sister helped us obtain yet another stone."

The cold body of the child twitched against the metallic table as those words repeated in her head. _My sister_? She could feel her lungs stretch and wheeze as they refilled with the dusty air that lingered around the room. Her stiff fingers stretched out in agony as the pain shocked along her body causing small red volts of electricity to emanate from her. Slowly the child's eyes opened to reveal the strange color that they were, gray. "What...did-" Her voice cracked and wheezed coldly as she slowly turned her stiff head towards the rustic door. "What the...hell...did you...do to...my sister?" She finally screamed out desperately.

"What's this?" Another voice came from behind the door. Yet this was different. It caused the child's body to shutter sickly. It sounded cold, and even more emotionless than the woman's.

The old doctor suddenly laughed excitedly as his body twitched with excitement. "My, my! She died than came back to life!" The old voice screeched franticly behind the door as they made their way through the old door. "To think I gave up on her potential!"

The child turned her head as a dark shadow fell upon her. "Wh...Where is...m...my sister!" Her jaw was so stiff she could only wheeze out her angered words as her eyes narrowed coldly looking up at the bearded man's face which lied so close to hers. Her body cringed in agony as she desperately tried to break free from the old leather straps that held her to the table. "What the-" She wheezed once more. "…hell did you do to my sister!" Finally she was able to struggle out her words as her weary voice cracked.

Suddenly she stopped her struggling when the blond and bearded man pushed her head back down on the table. "She is gone now." He replied with no emotion showing in his golden eyes. "That stone she desperately wanted to give you needed one more life force of which she gladly gave up." He spoke once more watching the fresh tears seep from the child's eyes.

"Y...you bearded bastard!" Despite her stiff limbs she lashed about causing one of the old and battered straps to break free. "She was all I had left! She was my little sister!" As her long bangs flung backwards from her thrashing her deathly cold eyes showed. They were filled with complete and utter rage. "G...give her back! Damn it!" Hearing the old doctor chuckle almost pleasurably he suddenly let out a struggled gasp before he gripped his throat desperately. "Why the hell are you laughing? You cold hearted bastard!" The child spat angrily as her freed arm and hand was stretched out at the doctor. "I'll kill every last one of you for taking her!" She screeched despite her dry throat as the tears spilled from her eyes.

"Such language for someone so young." The bearded man said while stroking his beard. "As much as I would like to see more of her power I cannot allow you to kill such an important asset." With that he merely touched her arm causing the old man to finally regain his breath as he curled up on the floor wheezing.

The child's eyes widened as she looked at her limp hand. "What-?" Suddenly she felt a sharp pain puncture her other arm. As the little girl whipped around her head she saw the female doctor eject a clear liquid into her arm causing her to feel drowsy almost instantly. "Wh...What did...you-" Her voice softened as her eyes began to close. Watching everything around her become nothing but a blurred blob she then collapsed exhaustedly.

"You've shown me something very unique. But like I said I can't allow you to kill an important asset. You will be my rage as you've perfectly displayed for me. You said your name was Rogue? Well...being in this new situation I believe it suites you better now than it did a few hours ago." Watching Rogue faint he turned to the doctor who was still rubbing his red throat while panting. "Take her to the holding cells bellow central. When she learns to obey orders put her to work with Wrath." The doctor gave a timid nod as he picked up Rogue's limp body and carried her off. "Interesting…" And with that the bearded man turned away and eventually disappeared ordering the female doctor to clean of the blood infested room.

As Rogue came too she could pick up slight whispers around her. Groaning wearily she slowly opened her gray eyes finding herself in a dark lit room. _What's going on? Where am I_? Suddenly her eyes widened as the past events flooded back into her mind. Trembling lightly Rogue slowly pushed herself up. Her stiff body groaned as it was forced to move. Hearing a few clanking noises behind her she felt weight build up on her wrists and ankles. "Wh...What is this?" Looking down her eyes rested upon rusted shackles attached to her wrists and ankles.

"Finally you're awake!" A raspy voice came from the shadows. Looking around Rogue eyes rested on a pair if red eyes which caused her to freeze where she was as a man stepped from the shadows. His hair ran off in different places and he wore dim clothing. He rested his hands on his hips as he approached her.

"Wh...Who are you?" She asked as the strange man squatted down in front of her eyeing the ouroboros tattoo on her neck. Seeing the crooked smile appear on his face she couldn't help but scoot away from him feeling her stomach turn uncomfortably.

"Well I suppose in a way...I'm your older brother... Envy!" He replied while pointing to himself with a cheeky smile.

"I don't want a brother." She snapped coldly glaring at Envy with her cold eyes. "I want my sister!" She growled angrily.

"Well that's awfully rude now isn't it?" Envy sighed as he stood back up rubbing his head. "Well that ouroboros tattoo says differently little girl." He stated coldly. "Oh yes...I almost forgot... Hey Lust! Gluttony! Wrath! Pride! Get out here!" He laughed turning his back to Rogue. As his voice echoed through the dark room more and more people stepped from the shadows. A slender female with stunning hair, and eyes was followed by a rather fat and stubby boy who had a rather unsettling feel to him. Next was a tall man with a uniform on him who had an eye patch over his right eye from Rogue's perspective. He was followed by a little boy who also gave off a disturbing feel. "Well geez...way to give the poor girl a warm welcome!" Envy said rather sarcastically as he waved one of his hands mockingly. "We're your knew family now. And look...now you have a bigger family!" He laughed coldly while turning back around to look down at Rogue. "Well we'll let you get settled it!"

He laughed even harder as he waved his hand walking away followed by the others except for Gluttony who had is massive finger held up to his mouth. He observed the little girl from their distance. "A new sister?" He then smiles and clapped his hands before wandering off with the others repeating those words happily.

With a sigh Rogue quickly fell to her hands and knees as she puked up everything in her stomach as it turned and turned. Over and over a mixture of saliva and vomit spilled from her mouth until nothing was left in her deceased body. Gasping she scooted away stumbling backwards as warm fresh tears swelled up in her eyes. "A...Annabelle!" Gripping her red dirt filled hair she slammed her forehead against the cold concrete floor as it absorbed her tears. "I swear on my life Annabelle...I swear! I'll get you back! No matter what it takes!"

...

And that's the end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed! And please leave a review! I would very much like to hear all your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2: Pledge of Obedience

Alright so in the first chapter of Rogue the Homunculus we left off with Rogue well...planning on getting her sister back no matter what it takes.

In this chapter she's still little. This chapter will elaborate on her and how she is shaped into the person she is once working for the Fuhrer.

So here we are. I hope you all enjoy and please leave reviews! It would be greatly appreciated!

...

Chapter 2: Pledge of Obedience

"Well are you going to eat this time?" Envoy's voice came from behind Rogue's back as she sat there looking completely exhausted. Her eyes were filled with the look of defeat and sorrow. Envy merely sighed while resting his hands on his hips. "What a pathetic site." He growled ever so slightly before turning his back to the emaciated child. "No matter how long you go without eating. No matter your attempts at death. That stone in your body will keep you alive." A sudden twisted smirk appeared on his face as his eyes rested upon Rogue who continued to keep her back turned. "But I'm sure you've found that out by now! Hell I don't think that thing will ever burn out!" He laughed while holding his stomach. Not long after passing off his sick joke he took another look at her before waving his hand. "Well...I'll visit again in a few hours." Making his way out of the dimly lit cell before shutting the rusty door that creaked before slamming itself shut. "You know...if you didn't try to escape all the time you wouldn't be in this mess." He said lastly before vanishing from sight.

Shortly after yet another person came to visit Rogue. It was Gluttony who had opened the door sniffing as drool ran down his chin. "Food, I smell it." Stopping a few feet from Rogue who still hadn't budged. He lightly titled his head curiously. "Sister?" He said with a child-like tone of voice as he waddled around trying to see her face.

"I'm not your sister you damn freak!" She snapped violently as her weak body cringed sickly as her gray eyes narrowed with complete and utter hatred as her voice cracked due to her dry throat that desperately craved water. Watching Gluttony sit a few inches away from her. Rogue noticed just how much of a child he was observing him as he stared at her food holding his unusually big finger up to his mouth. As much as her stomach craved to engulf the food that lied just centimeters away from her, she shoved it away with disgust passing it over to Gluttony as he glanced over at her curiously. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not hungry." She growled before assuming her usual position pulling her legs back against her chest the heavy shackles the engulfed her small hands. They didn't allow her to use her abilities. _Damn that father guy. _Staring at her shackles she noticed that, due to her choice to starve, her shackles were loose. Excitement welled up inside her little body before she quickly calmed down remembering that Gluttony was still here. _I've waited quite a while for this to happen. It can't hurt to wait a little bit longer. _Waiting until Gluttony left her slowly slipped her small hands out from the shackles. Her fingers were bony and weak. But she didn't care. Slowly driving herself up to her feet she found herself walking to the door she peeked down the seemingly never ending halls to make sure no one was coming. And finally she weakly stumbled her way out of the cell and held herself up by leaning against the wall. "Is...That a...elevator?" Looking unsure of herself she looked behind her noticing nothing. And before she could even touch the button she could feel an unwelcoming presence.

"I swear you enjoy causing us trouble." Envoy's voice came from behind her trampling body as she slowly turned around. "You don't get it do you? Unless you obey...there is no way to get out of here." He began to chuckle. "What were you thinking? You, taking on five homunculus! You're nothing but a sick child. Look at you! You hardly have the strength to stand!" He laughed while holding his stomach.

Rogue only stood there staring at him. And before she knew it she could feel the soft dirt that laid beneath her bare feet. And with a childish smirk she flicked her finger causing the whole hallway to be engulfed in dust as she quickly pressed the button to disappear in the elevator. Hearing Envy curse loudly and angrily as the metal door shut cutting off his voice. With a weak sigh of relief she looked up. "I wonder...where this goes." As it zoomed up a slight ding ran through the elevator as it opened up to an elegant hallway lined with a green rug. And wide open windows. Covering her eyes from the moonlight that crept its way through the window. "Wh...What is that?" Slowly stumbling out of the elevator she made her way to the window her eyes widening from such beauty as everything the moonlight touched shined with a white halo surrounding it. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I...it's so good to see the moon again..." Suddenly she quickly turned her head to the other end of the elegant hallway noticing a figure standing there with a sword in hand. Her body automatically moved away from the figure as she realized who it was. "B...Bradley..."

Bradley didn't move as he stepped his way into the moonlight his sword gleaming in the moon's light elegantly. "I see...you've managed to escape again have you? Well I must say you are truly desperate."

He couldn't help but laugh a little before the elevator of the door opened was more as Envy came stumbling out coughing lightly. "You damn brat!"

_Two of them? E...Envy was right...sure I could probably take one in my condition...but I can't take two! Especially since Wrath is one of those two! Damn it! Dust...give me dust! Anything! _Rogue's eyes wiped around wildly looking for something that could give her some cover. Finally she found herself at the end of the long rug. _That's it! _Her eyes wandered to the golden tassels that laid against the marble flooring beneath her. And with a flick of her finger wind forced the rug up and over Bradley and Envy as she weakly ran down another hallway. _I have to get away I have to get away!_ After only minutes of weak jogging her legs were shaking with exhaustion and she was already panting tiresomely. _D...damn it...I won't be able to our run them! I know those bastards are around her somewhere! _Her eyes flashed open wide as a massive tail slammed into her knocking the very breath out if her as her back collided with the nearest wall "Ack!" Gasping breathlessly she forced air back into her lungs as she lifted up her weak head to see a massive green monster standing before her. And quickly she managed to dodge the next attack only to be met with another blow by Bradley. "Gah!" Although her throat was dry spit came coughing out as she took the blow to her empty stomach. "Damn it!" She wheezed before jabbing one of her hands causing air to flow powerfully knocking Bradley to the side as she than writes around with her fists together the next blow of wind hitting the monster causing its massive body to be tamed through another wall. Rogue panted tiresomely as she whipped her mouth.

"You damn brat!" Envy's struggled voice emanated from the giant green creature. "That hurt!" He wheezed as he slowly drew himself up. "For an emaciated little brat you sure can cause some damage!" Envy spat angrily as Bradley slowly dug himself out of the rubble holding his side.

Panting tiresomely Rogue could feel her head grow heavy. _A...at this rate I'll pass out from exhaustion. My body is too weak right now! If I was older! If I was stronger! This would be different! _Quickly she dodged Envy's next attack as he jammed his massive fist towards her. Wearily Rogue stumbled to the ground only to push herself back up to dodge Bradley's sword that managed to graze her arm as she found herself unwillingly pinned to the wall. Letting out an enraged growl she ducked only to land another blow to Bradley's stomach. Wind enveloped around her fist before it went flying knocking Bradley away from her. She stumbled wearily away from the wall as blood tickled itself down her arm. _I...I'm getting too exhausted! And now I'm bleeding...if this doesn't end soon I'll be captured again. _As soon as she tried to run again she saw a man with long golden hair and eyes. Her body immediately froze in terror as it was already too late. Her body gave way as she collapsed to the floor exhausted. She trued her best to use her ability to force herself back up only to be stopped by the man named father. With just one touch of the ground her abilities became useless. "D...damn you! Y...you bastard!" She yelled before Envy slammed one of his massive feet on her struggling body. Her emaciated body cringed from the massive weight of Envy's body.

As tears swelled up in her eyes before Father crouched down in front of her. "I'm getting tired of these games Rogue. Decide now. You can either, continue these games and never see your beloved world again. Or...you can simply obey." He said once again with little to no emotion in his eyes. Watching her advert her eyes.

_If I continue this path...he'll probably just lock me away forever. _Her eyes turned towards the bright fool moon. Her eyes slowly shut as she found herself with no other decision. _Damn these...these bastards. _With a disgusted look her eyes slowly wandered back up to Father as she said through gritted teeth. "I promise...I'll obey from now on..." And with that she weakly closed her eyes before everything faded to black.

Envy slowly lifted up her limp body. "She's gotten strong. Even though she is completely emaciated she was able to last a few minutes against me and Wrath." He said while looking at Rogue.

"Yes...it was turkey interesting for a girl of her age to survive this long. Especially in the condition she's in." Bradley included coldly before picking up his sword.

Gathering this information Father simply stood there stroking his beard lightly. "Envy...take her back down to the cell... you, and lust, will be in charge if training her. Do you understand?" He said looking up at Envy who transformed back to his usual look before nodding. "She made such a mess." Father sighed heavily before beginning to fix things.

"Do you think you made a right decision father?" Bradley said as he dusted himself off. "She can be such a reckless child. I've lost count of her attempts."

"Well...now we won't have to worry about that now will we?" Father replied calmly before making his way to the elevator. "She'll be yet another pawn in no time." And with that he entered the elevator. Only to disappear behind the metallic door. "Such a cleaver little girl."

...

And there you all have it! I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully a new chapter will be posted soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Alex Louis Armstrong

Alright here we go chapter three! Now we're skipping ahead basically 20 something years to where she's undergoing training at the Capitol to be Fuhrer Bradley's new assistant. This chapter is going to be pretty relaxed I have to admit. But still! I hope you all enjoy!

…

Chapter 3: Alex Louis Armstrong

With a heavy but soft sigh Rogue make her way through the mass crowd of people who ran around like turkeys with their heads chopped off shouting about someone named Scar and how he killed yet another person. Adjusting her glasses her emotionless eyes wandered around her watching them all before she finally made it to Bradley's office. He was in there talking Roy Mustang about how to act. She merely went to the other side of the room quietly organizing the large stack of papers she had carried all the way from the file room. Each file she picked up were set into two different groups. 'Murdered' or 'Missing'. Suddenly Roy saluted Bradley before he turned and left waving his hand over at Rogue with a goofy smile. She looked away immediately showing no interest with a click of her tongue. Once he left Bradley stood up grabbing his sword to wrap its belt around his waist. "You're getting awfully popular." Bradley finally spoke as his unpatched eye rested on Rogue. "Even after covering up your eyes with those glasses and that chest of yours with the scarf you still seem to catch everyone's attention." He continued with a smile on his face before his hand rested on the door. "Just know what'll happen if any serious relationships are made." He said coldly before opening the door to leave.

Taking off her glasses, the glasses Father had given her to cover up her so called 'capturing' and 'unique' gray eyes her hands lightly squeezed the glasses as a slight growl slipped through her lush red lips. "I wish I could just tear these damn things in half!" Slouching a bit she sighed heavily once more leaning her head back to look up at the ceiling. "They don't even do anything for me but give me headaches!" Feeling a yawn coming on she softly rubbed her eyes to look over at the clock. It was almost twelve. With a gentle sigh she slipped back on her glasses picking up the heavy stack of papers, that she had just finished organizing, and headed out the door into the, slightly, less crowded hallway. Men passing by her unable to keep their eyes off. She lightly clutched her papers to her chest her eyes narrowing with irritation as she could clearly hear their perverted whispers causing her body to cringe with disgust. "What pigs…" she growled while rounding a corner feeling as though she ran into a brick wall and with an "Oof!" She staggered on the back of her black heels the papers slowly slipping their way out of her hand her red hair slipped out of her loose bun as it draped over her shoulders and her glasses immediately slipping off her face as her butt hit the floor causing the papers to fly everywhere. Slowly opening her eyes she growled furiously seeing all the papers on the ground before she looked up at a giant muscular man with an elegant blond mustache and curl on top of his practically bald head. "Why don't you watch where you're going you damn sky scraper!" She snapped as she started picking up the papers mumbling under her breath angrily. "Now I'll have to stay even longer to organize all these damn papers…"

Making his way down central casually saluting the people that passed him by. Hardly paying them any attention due to his exhaustion as he feels a small bump against his chest followed by a flustered and irritated voice. His eyes made their way to the women that had toppled over. Her sleek red hair slipping out of her bun clearing catching his soft blue eyes as they winded. Losing his breath at the very sight of the petite woman he shook his head lightly before he quickly kneeled down holding out one of his massive hands towards the mumbling woman trying to help her. "My deepest apologies miss!" His strong voice boomed in shock as he spoke. "This is all my fault, please, allow me to assist you miss…miss..." The man slightly tilted his head slightly realizing that he's never seen this woman before especially with all the changes that have been happening around central. A warm smile appeared on his face as he spoke once more. "How rude of me, proper introductions dictate that I name myself first, I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong-arm Alchemist!" Alex said as a sparkle appeared next to his eye. "Please allow me to help you up and assist you with reorganizing your paperwork!" He repeated once more looking into the woman's eyes. As he couldn't help but blink a few times noticing the unique color.

Rogue narrowed her eyes as she glared at Alex's helping hand. With an irritated click of her tongue she merely turned it down before quickly looking away from his blue eyes to grab her glasses placing them back on her face as she then turned scooping up all the papers. Hearing his name she slowly stood up lightly tugging on her pencil skirt trying to pull it down before noticing the signature sparkle next to his face her eye twitching ever so slightly. What the hell is this guy's deal? Clearing her throat she recalled what Bradley had said. Deciding on whether or not she should even speak to him she merely huffed before mumbling coldly. "I work for Fuhrer Bradley, I'm his new assistant, Rogue." With that she turned away from Alex holding the crinkled files against her chest. "I won't be needing any assistance with my paperwork. I can do it myself!" Glaring back at Alex she started to walk away waving her hand. "Goodnight Major." And with that she walked past him continuing down the hallway until vanishing out of sight behind another corner mumbling cold words under her breath in disgust.

Watching her stand up fully becoming completely speechless as he takes in all of her. His tired eyes marveling at her beauty. Her long red hair that mimicked the hottest of flames, and those unusual, but capturing eyes hidden behind those glasses catching him slightly off guard as all Alex can do is watch her walk off with a faint smile on his face. I need remember to come across the Fuhrer's hallway more often to see this Ms. Rogue. Turning around as he found himself heading home completely exhausted from the day but certainly glad to have come across Rogue. "Rogue? Such a peculiar name… well, goodnight Ms. Rogue."

As Rogue rounded the corner she came across yet, another, library. Looking up the tall and elegant wooden doors she softly sighed. "I'll just have to crash here for the night, after I finish this paperwork…again." She growled angrily recalling the recent activities that had led to her having to reorganize her paperwork. With yet another sigh she pushed the thoughts aside. "What happened, happened. I can't take it back now." And with that she made her way into the small library walking all the way to the back of the room coming across a wooden table she set the stack of files down before taking a seat. Looking around she slowly took off her glasses to rub her exhausted eyes. Curse these damn nightmares of mine. Growling feeling even more enraged as she slowly picks up a file beginning to scan through it finding her eyes beginning to shut as the whole room grew dark. Almost immediately her dark memories of the past began to flood her mind causing her to shake forcing her eyes open as her head flew up off the desk. Her warm breath escaping her mouth as she panted. Realizing that it was only a dream she wrapped her arms around herself pushing the unorganized files away from her before making her way to a little couch only to plop down on it to instantly fall asleep. Her body began to tremble as it ached all over as strained groans sneaked their way through her parted lips as once again her terrible memories begin to fill her mind. Suddenly she jumped awake hearing a man's voice echo through the library. Rogue's eyes quickly flew open as she saw Major Alex Louis Armstrong coming in with his shirt torn off caring a big tray of food. What the hell! Quickly grabbing her glasses she put them on her face watching him set down the tray on the table.

"I'm so glad I found you Ms. Rogue!" Alex's deep voice boomed loudly while he set down the tray of food of which he had just cooked. "This is completely inexcusable of me!" His massive muscular and bear arms flew wide open as sparkles formed around his face as he flexed his arms causing his muscles to bulge and glow from the moonlight shining through the window that lied above the couch Rogue was recently laying on. Slowly opening his blue eyes he found himself once again at a loss of words staring directly at Rogue. Her vibrant red hair glowing perfectly under the full moon's light. Quickly, Alex shook his massive head to clear his thoughts as a smile returned to his face. "Allow me!" taking a seat at the table his arms begin to move quickly as he sorted out the paperwork in under seconds as if he had done this his entire life. "I must make up for causing you all that trouble, allow me to make it up to you by not only fixing the massive amount of reports but by also partaking in an early breakfast with me! Now I'm not sure about you but with everything that's been going on, I haven't had much time to think much less eat! What do you say Ms. Rouge?"

Slowly getting off of the small pale orange couch Rogue found herself staring at the food hungrily. Walking over her movements were clearly as graceful as a gentle breeze as she rested her manicured hand against the wooden table before taking a seat across from Alex. "Why are you up so early?" Rogue's voice filled with exhaustion as she glanced at the time. It was just a little over 3 A.M.

"I'm up early because I could not let the wrong I caused you go uncorrected!" Alex's voice boomed loudly once more as he almost instantly finished filing the paperwork. And with a triumphant smile he flexed one of his arms his muscles bulging as his veins sprawled along his arms sparkles almost engulfing his broad face. "Think of it as a 'Welcome to Central'!"

Rogue let out a heavy sigh. _He's almost overwhelming! I've never met someone so damn cheerful in this line of business. _Although she was annoyed with the overwhelming attitude she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. _Someone who has served as the military's dog for so long...how could he act so cheerful? _She silently growled to herself angrily as she became completely flustered. As her eyes pierced through her glasses as rage enveloped her mind. She quickly stood from her chair while keeping her rage to a minimum. "You mean to tell me that you're welcoming me to a place that is constantly enveloped by death? Who cause countless wars for the dumbest of reasons! Murders, deaths, missing persons' cases! What kind of welcome is this?" She growled under her breath before grabbing the organized stacks of files. "This is nothing but a place of hell...there is no need for a damn 'Welcome'." She hissed harshly before glaring down at Armstrong who lowered his head. "Goodbye, Alex Louis Armstrong." Leaving him with those harsh words and her cold emotionless glare she left the library in an instant.

Alex kept his head down. _She's right...what was I thinking? _He thought as his big shoulders began to shutter as his eyes darkened slightly. Remembering the recent wars he was forced in. This included the blood Ishvaln Civil War. So much murder. So much blood. Although the empty desert's sand sucked it all dry, the blood is still there. Alex slowly looked down at his massive hands. _These hands that build those walls for all those innocent people to be massacred...these hands are forever damned with innocent lives...I am a damned man. _He thought as warm and regretful tears swelled up in his saddened eyes. As soon as they appeared they just as quickly disappeared as he used his muscular forearm to rub his eyes as he slipped on his uniforms shirt. _I will not let this get me down! I swear that to you Ms. Rogue! I will try my best to make this sour experience up to you! _And with his signature sparkle appearing on his face he sat up with a determined twinkle in his eyes as he made his way out of the library taking his solid promise to heart.

Rogue closed the library door thinking about what she was said. Truth was she felt rather bad from what she said despite it being the truth. Shaking away the gilt as quickly as it came to her. Soon she found herself standing in front of Bradley's door. Her hand froze as it reached for the knob. _He knows I didn't head home. _Taking a deep breath she opened the door to discover Bradley standing in front of his window with his hands poised behind his back. "Good morning." Rogue said with no emotion as she made her way to the filing cabinets.

"You weren't home." Bradley quickly stated not moving from his position as his eyes peered down at the sidewalk that led up to central.

"So now you're my baby sitter?" Rogue replied with an annoyed tone begin to place every file in the correct spot. "I stayed here to finish this damn paperwork you so happily dumped on me." Bradley only sighed before being pulled out if his office for a meeting.

Soon hours had passed and Rogue found herself once again filing paperwork. She had just finished placing the last file in its place before Bradley finally came back. "I will be escorting you home. Father ordered it." He said with a pleasant smile before heading back out the door. "I'll be waiting outside for you."

Rogue sighed heavily while brushing back her bangs with her delicate fingers. "I don't want to go..." She whispered to herself. She found herself sighing once more as she closed the drawer to the metallic filing cabinet. And soon she took hold of her white picot slipping it on fastening the buttons as it fit her thin yet muscular figure.

_Meanwhile..._

Armstrong made his way through the seemingly busy hallway. His mind still disturbed by the countless reports coming through that day from the East. And from Briggs. Reports of murders and Drachma, about trying to stage a border invasion. But was stopped by his fearless sister and her loyal forces from the impenetrable fort. Making his way through the long hallway he found himself mindlessly saluting back the people that passed him. _I simply can't wait to return home to the Armstrong manor! It will be nice to be able to watch over my family to protect them. _Completely in deep thoughts Alex barely noticed that he almost completely ran over Fuhrer Bradley himself. Quickly he gathered his thoughts before standing at attention, saluting and apologizing sincerely for his rudeness. Yet Bradley only laughed with his usual smile. "Don't worry about it! You've been working too hard lately. All these late nights and lack of sleep isn't good for a man's head.

Alex lightly nodded his head apologizing once more. "I apologize Sir Bradley." About to walk off he found himself thinking about Rogue. Finally a warm smile appeared on his face as he looked down at Bradley. "May I ask sir how is your new secretary? Ms. Rogue?"

Bradley's smile didn't fade when hearing the question. He lightly raised one of his hands giving a light nod. "Ah yes, she is absolutely perfect. And a hard worker." He let out a fake and mild laugh. "Rather popular with the men around here if I do say so myself!" He then assumed is regular position poising his hands behind his back. "Actually I was just about to walk her home. For safety reasons. Wouldn't want Scar to strike again now would we?"

He laughed once more. But Alex only felt a strange feeling fall over him followed by a chill run down his spin as he gave a slight smile. "May I ask sir? Perhaps it would be better if... I escort her home? We can't afford to put the Fuhrer in danger after all...n...not that I'm saying your incompetent sir! J...just it would be safer! Y...you know especially if these homunculus things o...or scar attacks! It would be better for an officer to fight them off if the worst happens."

Bradley immediately shook his head about to say no when suddenly an officer runs up to him panting heavily trying to inform the two of them that a message has been received from the leaders of Drachma wishing to speak to Fuhrer Bradley right away. Bradley sighed heavily while pinching his forehead. "Alright Armstrong. It looks like I will have to take you up on your offer. Make sure she gets home safely and if you would stay there till morning I will greatly appreciate it." And with that he ran off with the messenger orders flying from his mouth as they both take off down the hall.

Alex than let out a sudden sigh of relief? But why? He wondered. _Something isn't right here. But for now I have a mission! To protect Ms. Rogue! _And with a stern nod of his head his massive hand reached for the door as he found himself checking his breath and fixing his mustache before his signature sparkle appeared next to his bold face. Then he swung open the door placing one if his hands elegantly on his chest while stretching out the other his voice booming throughout the room. "Ms. Rogue! It is a pleasure to see you again! The Fuhrer has asked that I, Alex Louis Armstrong, escort you home and keep watch over you this night so..." Ripping off his shirt as his pecks and biceps bulge out with sparkles surrounding his face before posing. "-do not worry! Any that wish to do harm will be facing the might of Alex Louis Armstrong! The Strong-arm Alchemist!

...

And there you have it! Part 1! That's right! There will be a part two to her and Armstrong, so next chapter, Chapter 2: The Armstrong Mansion! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: The Armstrong Mansion

Alright here we are chapter 4 folks! Lastly we left off with Rogue being found out by Fuhrer Bradley that she didn't go home. So he was going to escort her himself. Well turns out that, thanks to certain events, Armstrong is supposed to escort her home and stay to protect her due to Scar's unknown whereabouts.

And well! That's where we left off! Time for part two!

...

Chapter 4: The Armstrong Mansion

Rogue, who was minding her own business in the office, suddenly jumped when hearing the doors slam open. Thinking it was Bradley she was about to turn around and yell at him saying she was almost done. But then she stopped seeing the muscular body of Armstrong burst through the door with sparkles flooding the room. "Wh...What the hell?" Catching all what he was saying she lightly adjusted her glasses sighing with relief. "Thank goodness..." Fastening her scary around her neck securely. _Then again I have to ask. What the hell were you thinking Bradley? _"So you'll be escorting me home?" She asked curiously while narrowing her eyes before tightening the belt on her coat showing off her petite yet curvy figure.

Armstrong gave a slight nod. He was unable to keep his eyes off her perfect figure of which her white coat showed off perfectly. He couldn't help but blush completely captured by her beauty. The light in the office reflecting off her long and wavy red hair. And her eyes, her unique but beautiful eyes looking into his causing his whole body to blush. He quickly cleared his throat before shaking his massive head. _No, no Alex! Remember! You are on a mission! And also... The strange feeling from earlier...something is going on. _He suddenly bowed slightly for his mind finally cleared as he regained himself slipping back on his shirt. Then he slipped on his metallic spiked gauntlets offering his massive arm to her with a warm smile. "Let us be on our way Ms. Rogue..."

Glancing at his massive arm she couldn't help but feel confused. _Why is he offering me his arm? They didn't teach me this. _Noticing the slight hole it made she slid her arm under his before resting her hand on his massive arm a faint blush appearing on her pale cheeks as she did so. _I'm not sure this is correct...but I honestly have no idea whether it is or not. I sure wish those damn 'siblings' of mine would have taught me more about these kinds of things. _Looking up at Armstrong she gave him a slight nod. "Let's be on our way than Major Armstrong." As they made their way to the entrance of the Capitol.

Finding himself lightly tremble as her delicate hand rested itself on his massive arm a faint blush stretched across his cheek. Armstrong gave a slight nod as they made their way down the steps of central. "By the way, have you eaten at all today Ms. Rogue?" He asked while looking down at her smiling warmly. "If you haven't eaten yet we could stop for something... or I can prepare you an incredible meal at your home, or at mine." _What?! _Slapping his massive hand over his mouth Armstrong's eyes went wide with shock not believing what he had just purposed. He suddenly began to stutter while trying to explain what he meant. "I...I mean...I...I...I just...meant that if you do not feel safe at your home...uhhh...ummm...my family's home is...open to you...and well, might I add, what better place to watch over to you than a place that I know better than the back of my own hand? The Fuhrer said to protect you so...I can protect you better there." He shook his head once more. "Not that I'm trying anything or in bad taste Ms. Rogue! J...just that...that...I wish to...wish to..." His face flushed pink as he paused to think. _Just tell her Alex! Tell her that from the moment you saw her all you can think about is her! Sure there's work and everything else...but in the end...you're always on my mind...no...I can't tell her that...not now at least. _Nodding slightly he found himself smiling again as he looked back down at her. "There I can protect you to the best of my abilities Ms. Rogue...but wherever you choose to stay tonight I'll be watching over you." He said while looking deeply into her strange gray eyes. _With my life._ Armstrong thought to himself unable to say it.

Watching him get all flustered Rogue couldn't help but wonder why. She slowly adverts her eyes unable to stop her cheeks from flushing a soft pink. _At his place? Well...he does know it far better than my own. I...I don't see why not. Besides...I know it'll piss off father if I do so. _And with that she came to a conclusion as the found themselves at the bottom of the elegant steps. "I suppose that'll be alright. I mean...if it'll help you. It'll be perfectly alright to me..." She let out a soft laugh. Much different from her usual ones. This one was real for she turkey was happy. Happy that she won't be going home...or have to deal with any tests in the morning. Tonight...she was free to do as she pleased.

Hearing her laugh chills crawled along his massive shoulders. Never had her head such a capturing laugh. Her voice...just as beatific as her. The moonlight caused her to glow with absolute beauty making it impossible not to stare at her. They soon found themselves on the streets. Even though there has been so much chaos people flooded the streets. Now was the time to concentrate as Alex looked around seriously taking in everything...even Rogue. Soon he discovered that it was safe for now and he gently pulled her a bit closer while he led her down the side walk making sure to keep her close no matter what. "So...Ms. Rogue...wh-...what do you uh...enjoy doing with your free time here in Central not that we get a lot of it."

Finding herself swaying clumsily as she feels the gentle pull of his arm she couldn't help but lightly bump into him. Rogue had to think about this one. It had been so long sense she really did anything besides training, or filing paperwork mindlessly. Then she remembered something. "Sketching...ah...I-...I used to sketch all the time as a child. I was actually pretty good at it too. I don't really do it anymore." She sighed. _Ever since my parents' accident, and my sister's death I just...stopped. _She suddenly cringed as her stomach turned but she quickly shook her head. _No I can't think about that crap now! Not now! _She then looked up at Armstrong gazing into his blue eyes. "Wh...What about you major? Anything you enjoy doing outside of Central?" Rogue asked curiously while tilting her head.

Alex found himself becoming nervous as he gulped every so often feeling her small body brush against his. Trying his best to stay focused on their surroundings before hearing that she used to sketch. He then looked down at her once more finding himself taking in her beauty. _Yes...she has the beauty of an absolute masterpiece...as if the Gods themselves came together to sculpt her from the finest silk and light of the sun itself. _Then being pulled out of his thoughts as he catches her question. "Well that I can understand. With all of the recent chaos...Central has been rather active...and please Ms. Rogue call me Alex. Hm...Well us Armstrong's' are proficient in many things...I myself can play the guitar, draw, cook, and also train my body and mind. H...hopefully...one day...I can play my guitar..." Looking back into her intense beautiful eyes he found himself getting lost as it slips from his lips coming close to arriving at the Armstrong manor as it becomes visible in the moonlight. "-b...because Ms. Rogue...your beauty is music to me...whenever I look at you Ms. Rogue...with the sunset red hair..." He then clamped his hand over his mouth. He blue eyes widening once more in complete shock. _What is happening to me? I feel as though...every time I look at her...every time I'm near her...I'm not in control of myself...but...it's the truth. She makes me speak the truth._

Rogue suddenly felt her heart swell as her gray eyes widened with shock. "Wh...What?" She slightly uttered under her breath. _Wh...Why is my heart pounding? A...and my face feels as though it's on fire! _Resting her hand on her chest should could feel the fast beating of her heart. _Am...Am I nervous? _She suddenly found herself standing on her tip toes leaning closer to him as she froze quickly pulling away. _What?! No! No wait! I can't! _She suddenly pulled her arm out of his before holding it against her chest. _I can't get close to anyone! If I do then they'll...he'll...be killed. _She bowed her head to advert his blue eyes. "R...really Alex?" She asked before clearing her throat trying to regain her composure. "Well...I would like to hear this song sometime...and one more thing...I'd prefer it...if you'd call me Rogue...there is no need for the 'Ms.'..."

Alex also found himself leaning forward then stopping noticing her move away. He shook his head heavily trying to clear it. _No Alex! What do you think you're doing? Acting like a love sick child instead of the gentlemen soldier you are! _Walking up to the huge iron gates of the Armstrong household. He then motioned for Rogue to follow with a soft smile. He then drew back his right arm before smashing it into the seal on the gate as it slowly opened. The glorious mansion was in full view now. It was clearly four stories. The front was elegantly designed with elongated steps which led to a massive garden. Patches of green surrounded by trimmed green bushes. And in the middle was a massive fountain that was sculpt beautifully. And in a few places lied cherry blossom trees. Their petals dazzled the mansion even more as they crossed the mansions path. "Welcome Rogue! To the Armstrong ancestral home! But please, think of it as your home for tonight!"

His blue eyes followed to Rogue's shocked expression as her gray eyes wandered all over the mansion. From the elegant stairs to the beautifully crafted fountain. _To think this is only the outside! I'm pretty happy we didn't go to my place! Compared to this...it's a huge...huge huge huge downgrade. _Suddenly all the years of pain completely vanished as she found herself looking around. But as fast as they disappeared then immediately stuffed their way back as her eyes rested on the cherry blossom trees. Rogue drew in a deep breath as she tried her best not to reveal any of her pain. As her usual tone suddenly rushes back to her as she speaks. "You have a very lovely household Alex..." With that she managed to give him a soft smile while finally looking up at him. As her voice suddenly became cheery. "I feel welcomed already! Thank you for allowing me to stay here." Letting a soft sigh seep through her red lips her eyes slowly wandered back to the beautiful home. Her eyes than slowly followed back to the cherry blossoms. Her eyes then saddened as she turned away from them. _My sister loved cherry blossoms._

_..._

Well there you all have it! Yes, yes they almost kissed but since I like to torture you guys they didn't really kiss. And hint for the next chapter...she's going back to her usual sass...or will try to anyways. Alex's charm is simply too much she can't control herself! xD anyways I hope you all liked it! And please feel free to leave a review thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Over Night Stay

That's right! Chapter five everyone!

Last we left off with Rogue being escorted to the Armstrong Mansion by well Alex Louis Armstrong himself. Yes a little romance happened and now it's time for a little more!

So enjoy everyone!

...

Chapter 5: Over Night Stay

Rogue found herself taking hold of Alex's arm as he escorted her up the stairs of the Armstrong household. And as soon as the door opened her breath was stolen from her as they both made their way into the mansion. The flooring was marble and lined with elegant red carpet. The walls had patterns of a warm red and gold that shinned from the chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. The walls were covered with old paintings of ancestors. Or so Rogue thought from the signature curl on their heads. Other paintings were of the process of the house through it's time up until now. _This place is absolutely breath taking. Every detail looks completely hand crafted! It's gorgeous! I can't believe I have the luxury of staying here tonight! _Suddenly Rogue remembered something. _I...I didn't bring any clothes but what I'm wearing... I...I hope he has some clothes that I can borrow. _Looking up at Alex she gave a slight smile. "You have a lovely home Alex!" She said before untying her coat's hash not taking her eyes off the almost dream-like scene in front of her.

"Ah...I am happy to hear that this simple place is acceptable for you!" Alex lightly took her small and so soft hand in his massive own giving it a tender squeeze. "My home is your home, so please, if there is anything you desire or need just say it, alright?" He said as the sparkle next to his face grew brighter.

Looking up at Alex Rogue slipped off her coat exposing her tight figure more than the coat did. She thought for a moment of the things that she needed. "M...may I go get cleaned up? And...possibly borrow some clothes for the night?" Looking down at herself she adjusted her tight pencil skirt as a faint blush stretched across her cheeks. "I...I would hate to sleep in such an outfit. And simple place?" She couldn't help but let out a soft laugh holding her tight stomach. "Please do tell me what's so simple about this massive household?" Rogue smiled tenderly feeling his massive hand perfectly caress hers. Feeling her heart throb she lightly shook her head her smile fading instantly. _What am I doing? Rogue! Think damn it! You can't be seen getting close to anyone! L...let alone someone so caring and nice...like Alex. Gah! No you're doing it again! Stop it damn it! Don't be stupid! _

Suddenly she felt herself being guided by the hand forgetting that he was holding hers she couldn't help but stair at her growing beauty. Blush faintly covered his cheeks as he quickly shook away his thoughts while guiding her up the seemingly never ending stairs. "A shower? But of course Miss- erm...R...Rogue. After such a long day...a warm relaxing shower would do us- I...I mean you!" His eyes went wide at what had just slipped from his lips. _I can't believe just how stupid I sounded! And us? Why did I say that? What's going on with me? _Alex cleared his throat as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead before he adjusted his uniform as his cheeks grew red while blinking his eyes a few times trying desperately to clear his head. "My sincerest apologies Rogue...I...I meant you...n...not u...us. If you wish to follow me I can show you to your room...yes...your room. Wh...Which in order to guarantee your safety...will be right next to mine...is that acceptable?"

Rogue's eyes widened as well. _U...us? _Her cheeks suddenly flushed red at the word. She nervously looked away while clearing her throat. "Y...yeah that's...perfectly alright. I do not mind it at all." Pausing for a moment she couldn't help but blurt out. "I get my own room? My very own room! A...are you serious Alex?" She asked rather shocked while looking back up at Alex. _I've never had my own room before...I always shared with...a...an- my sister...or the damn Homunculi. _

Alex's rock hard body was still faintly red as they passed the life-like paintings that followed up the stairs. Wanting to know her better he begins to point out the beautifully framed pictures one by one. "Here are the portraits of every Armstrong that has lived here...a...as you see... our line is quite extensive...at the top of these stairs you'll see the first of the of the Armstrong family... then after that the second and so on...until you come to the more...current...Armstrong's. My father...mother, my sisters, and lastly me." _C'mon man! Look at you! Doing nothing but talking about yourself... ask her a few questions! And answer her question stupid! _Clearing is throat once more as his gaze slowly moves from the paintings to Rogue. Watching her stare at all the paintings as they passed them. Looking as beautiful as ever. Even better than the paintings themselves. Getting caught up in her unrealistic beauty he found himself stammering had he answered her question. "Y...yes Rogue...o...of course you get your own room." He replied with a warm smile. "Have you...ever had your own room before? Your house must have been full growing up...how many siblings do you have if I may ask?"

Rogue's eyes suddenly narrowed as she roughly pulled her hand out of his. She could feel her heart sink. As her enraged yet sadden sight fell to the stairs bellow her feet. As she spoke her voice quivered as it becomes her usual dark and angry tone. Only one word slipped out of her mouth. She said it so coldly it made Alex's stomach turn. "No..." She could feel all the horrid memories try to flood back as her shoulders begin to quake. She quickly shut her gray eyes taking a deep breath trying to calm down a little as she crossed her arms continuing to look away. "Are we almost there?"

Feeling rather shocked as her smooth hand roughly pulls its way out of his. Alex noticed her rough and angered tone return. Her soft but fit shoulders now trembling to his inspecting eyes as he also notices that even mentioning family to her is a very painful subject. _Great job! You oversized idiot! Trying to know her better and you do this to her! Just...just follow your orders. _Glancing back at Rogue once more wanting to apologize as he slowly turned to face her his hand stretching out towards her before slowly moving back down as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. He then gestured with his other hand for her to follow. "Y...yes...almost. Your room is...just down this hallway...Rogue...please follow me." And with that he made his way down the eligant hallway with Rogue slowly following after them continuing to look away. Soon they stopped in front of and elegant and beautifully crafted double door. Alex took hold of one of the handles before opening the door. "H...here we are...Rogue...please...you may..." It suddenly becomes to much as he stretches out his hands his signature sparkle twinkling next to his broad face as his voice boomed through the elongated hallway and bedroom. "You may rest easy! Now that-" His massive hands suddenly ripped off his uniform as he flexed dramatically. "Now that I Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strongarm Alchemist will be watching over you this beautiful night! So rest easy!" He suddenly headed into the moonlit room as he then turned on the lights as it showed off the soft beige carpet, the beautifully carved and dark furniture, along with the blackout curtains that were parted allowing the full moon's light to shine through the giant window as it rested on the huge elegant and most welcoming bed. "This is your room Rogue! And...well..." _Just say it already! _"If you'd like... you can stay as long as you wish! Not just tonight...but...every night!"

Rogue suddenly lifted her gaze her gray eyes widening as they looked all around the breath taking room. She slowly walked in completely dazzled by the room as she slowly made her way to the bed sitting herself down on it. Her feminine hands slowly ran along the silky comforter as her eyes took in all the hand sown details and patterns. "It's...so beautiful...and...spacious...I...thank you Alex...for...allowing me to stay here."

Alex nodded his massive head watching her sit on the bed. The moon's light making her red hair shine beautifully. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he smiled. "It is my pleasure Rogue...if there is anything you need...please do not be hesitant to ask. My room is just one door down." And with another nod he turned exiting the room. Thoughts of the past events replaying in his mind. "Goodnight...Rogue."

"Ah...a...and goodnight to you A...Alex." And with that Alex shut the door. Rogue looked around her room full of curiosity. She then swung her foot around slipping off her heels with a heavy sigh as she rubbed her sore feet. _I hate these damn things! _With another sigh she slowly hopped off the giant bed while making her way to the bathroom. At least she thought it was. But as she opened the door it turned out to be a massive walk in closet. Rogue suddenly gasped as her eyes widened. On one side of the closet there were elegant dresses. All of them ankle length. And on the other side were skirts, shirts, and different colored and sized heels. "Look at all of these! Their all so beautiful!" Blinking a few times she turned heading out of the closet. She suddenly came to the magnificent dresser. Opening one of the drawers she saw robes of all sorts along with more skirts and slippers. "Oh my goodness..." Picking out one of the silky robes she slowly placed it on the bed. Then she made her way to the bathroom. There was a huge bathtub that was also pretty deep. Then there was a walk in shower lined with polished marble. Slowly stripping of her clothes she sighed heavily turning on the shower. Steam rose from the water as she then froze in front of the mirror. Her eyes wandered around her softly trembling body. Little scars lined her stomach line and arms. Yet her legs remains untouched, and sleek. Then her eyes rested on her chest as varying emotions showed in her gray eyes as she observed the ginormous scar than ran from the bottom of her left breast to the top of her right shoulder. Quickly Rogue looked away immediately making her way to the shower climbing in. _I can't forget...what that man has done. _Rogue washed her hair thoroughlyalong with her body. She lingered in the shower for a few moments then turned the nozzle shutting off the water. Even though the water was off she continued to stay in the shower. Her long red hair draped over her shoulders and down to her lower back and although it was wet and heavy it was curled I'm various places giving it a wavy yet curly appearance. A heavy sigh seeped through Rogue's pink lips and finally she stepped out of the shower. She dried off with a white towel then slipped on the silky robe before tying up her hair. Hearing the silence of the night and the warmth from her shower envelope her she crawled into the massive bed and slowly drifted off.

…

Sorry it took so long to post this! My family has been moving to another house and of course I've been busy helping them out! But I finally got it finished! Chapter 5! Sorry it's a little short… couldn't really think of anything else to happen in this chapter. But I'm sure the next one will hold some things even more exciting!


End file.
